Whisper
by Katia11
Summary: Sonny starts dating Jackson Tyler. He's totally perfect, but Sonny is still in love with Chad. And why do weird things keeps happening on their dates? Warning: There is a lot of Jackson and Sonny. Please don't hate me, it is a Channy story.
1. Jackson Tyler

So this is a bit different I think. Please review and tell me what you think. :-) Love, Katie

P.S. I don't own Sonny With A Chance. But I do think I partially own Dinah Shore.

Jackson Tyler 

Sonny's alarm was going off and with a smile she remembered that today was Friday. She rose from her bed and saw her phone was blinking with a reminder.

TAWNI'S Birthday Today.

Sonny smiled. Today was Tawni's birthday! Even though the annoying blonde hated her, she was still going to do something special for her. She had made her cupcakes with smiles on them and was going to get the whole cast to sing happy birthday to her!

As she looked at her invitation for the big celebration tonight she knew it was going to be a good day.

When she got to the studio everyone was buzzing about the big bash that Tawni had been talking about for over a month now. There were rumors that she was going to have all the major stars, princes, famous hotel airs and even Mr. Condor at her party. Sonny could see Tawni who was dressed in a hot pink dress with pink shoes. She really looked like she knew she was the princess of the studio.

"Happy birthday Tawni!" Sonny cried and flung her arms around her. She lifted her cupcakes into the view of Tawni who was scowling.

"BUBBLE!"

Sonny just smiled and began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you," she signaled for everyone to join her and soon the set was all singing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tawni, happy birthday to you!" They finished and Tawni was actually smiling.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I'm so wonderful aren't I?"

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You'll get your present tonight at your party."

"I hope it's as wonderful as me!"

But Tawni seemed to be in a chipper mood for the rest of the day, which meant things went very smoothly in rehearsal. Sonny felt like the day couldn't possibly get any better! Apparently it could. At lunch Tawni appeared in the commissary holding a Tween Weekly magazine in her hand. She was grinning like she had won a steady supply of mirrors for the rest of her life. She sat down and said two words.

"Jackson Tyler."

"Huh?"

Tawni slid the magazine towards Sonny. There was a picture of Jackson and his model girlfriend Dinah Shore.

"_Jackson/Dinah break up, pg. 103" _

Sonny's jaw dropped as she turned to the page and read all about how the relationship had been in trouble for months and finally had reached its breaking point last night.

"Oh, he's so dreamy," Tawni said in a whisper.

Jackson Tyler with his beautiful unruly hair and dark brown eyes, he was the best catch in Hollywood in Sonny's opinion. He had just released a number one single called Fallin' that Sonny really liked, and he was hot!

"Mhmm," Sonny agreed whole heartedly. "And where do you think you are going?" She asked when she saw Tawni getting up from her chair, applying another layer of coco-mocha-cocoa.

"I'm going to invite him to my birthday party!"

"But this Dinah girl was a model."

"But I'm so much prettier!"

"But he just broke up with her yesterday," Sonny retorted watching Tawni in amazement.

"Exactly, he'll want to get out and about," she said happily and then was out the door.

Sonny had a feeling that she was wrong, but she just shrugged her shoulders and finished reading the article about Jackson.

-x-

She had to persuade Tawni to let her ride with her to the party, but finally she had given in. She had a cute little purple dress sundress and a little shimmery lip-gloss. She knew she looked good, but yet she was so nervous! What if Jackson Tyler was actually there? What would she do? Whenever she was around a boy she really liked she talked too much and laughed too loudly. Even after a year in Hollywood she wasn't sure if she could keep her composure when she was around someone like Jackson Tyler.

"Are you ready yet?" Tawni said impatiently. "I have to be at my party before everyone else gets there Sonny!"

"Yes," she finally stepped out and Tawni smiled approvingly.

"Yes, that might do," she said in a quick sentence as she pulled her by the arm out of the dressing room to the limo.

"You got a limo?"

"We can't arrive with Jackson Tyler there and not be in a limo!"

"Tawni, this is ridiculous!"

"Just trust me, you know how to win regular guys, but my forte is…" she began waiting for Sonny to finish.

"Hotel airs, movie stars and princes."

"That's right, and I know exactly what I'm doing."

Sonny said no more as they entered the hotel where Tawni was hosting her party. Sonny's heart was pounding to the beat of her footsteps. The latest hit was roaring from the speakers, the people below were dancing crazily. As people began to arrive Tawni seemed really at home. But Sonny wasn't quite as comfortable as Tawni was so she stared out over the crowd of people from the staircase. She tried to keep her eyes on Tawni, but somehow in those few moments she had lost sight of Tawni and figured that she wouldn't see her again until she had nabbed Jackson Tyler. But she felt happy anyway, they were playing one of her favorite songs now and she was tapping her foot. She headed to the dance floor and began to dance.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tawni whispered maliciously.

"I'm dancing Tawni!"

"Don't! Jackson will see you!"

"I haven't seen him Tawni," she replied.

But Tawni merely scowled and Sonny obeyed.

"Now it's time for birthday cake!" Tawni yelled happily.

Sonny turned away to go back away from the dance floor when suddenly she collided with someone that smelled delightful. She started blushing almost right away and then as she pulled back, her jaw dropped.

Jackson Tyler was standing right in front of her face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, it was nice running into you," he said sweetly. Sonny's heart beat quickly. Did Jackson Tyler just flirt with her? She blushed.

"Oh thanks, I think."

"What's your name?"

"Sonny Munroe."

"I thought I recognized you! You are that girl off of So Random right?"

"Yeah, I bet you all ready met Tawni."

"Oh yeah," he rolled his eyes.

She laughed heartily. "That's Tawni for you," she responded. His eyes shined like a thousand rubies in real life too!

"Do you have a dance partner?"

Sonny gulped.

"No," she answered quietly.

"Good," he replied and took her hand and led her to the dance floor. A few people had started staring.

"Didn't you just break up with your girlfriend?" The words just slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He laughed and he looked at her like she was the most naive person he'd ever met.

"We've been broken up for about a month now but my manager just released the news to the public today for publicity."

She frowned but he just laughed.

"She's filming a new movie."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Jackson," she began to walk away but he gently tugged her arm so she was facing him again.

"I'm sorry I missed out on your show."

"Yeah, what exactly happened?"

"I got the flu, but I saw the skit, it was awesome!"

"The last little part was total improvisation."

"What do you mean?" He asked politely.

"I was not going to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper for his life."

He smirked.

"Not a fan of C.D.C.?"

"No," she replied flatly.

"That's good to hear, because I'm nothing like him," he replied. "How do you like Hollywood?"

"Oh, I have a love hate relationship with Hollywood. I love being on So Random, but it's not at all what I thought it would be," she replied.

"That's the way it is for most newbie's," he replied as he led her off the dance floor to go get some refreshment.

"I mean, it's been an awesome experience though!" she said happily, and a little too loudly. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"No need to be nervous, I'm just Jackson," he stated as though it was completely obvious.

"You are pretty level headed for being a big star."

"As are you," he replied sipping his water. "You are the best on that show in my opinion. The only reason I said yes in the first place was to get a chance to work with you," he whispered.

"Well, you are welcome back anytime," she responded fighting off a blush.

"Anytime, huh? So I can come by and see you tomorrow?"

The blush now overtook her whole face.

"Oh, I don't know what my cast would think," she responded. But he was grinning and her heart was melted. "Well, maybe."

He smiled as though he understood that she was really saying that she liked this idea.

"Maybe works for me," he said simply.

Suddenly Tawni appeared very flustered.

"Sonny! What do you think you're doing?"

"I am talking to Jackson," she responded, blush now giving her away.

"Well let's go," she ordered as grabbed her wrist and led her away. But she noticed that Jackson was mouthing.

"_See you tomorrow." _

She didn't wipe the grin off her face for the rest of the night.

-x-


	2. Let It Go

Thanks to my two reviewers! Love, Katie

No own Sonny or A Fine Frenzy whose song inspired the title of this fic. And I know that it's Cocoa Mocco Cocoa but my program fixed it for me. Sorry, I'll make sure it doesn't!

Let It Go

Sonny was reminiscing contently about Jackson. He had been so sweet, the way he ran his hands through his hair, the way the lights glittered in his eyes. Oh, he was _so _dreamy. But why did he suddenly have blonde hair and blue eyes? The boy in front of her had transformed into Chad Dylan Cooper who was smiling warmly at her. Her eyes shot open and she sat up drenched in her own sweat.

She sighed, rolling out of bed. She was sure that Chad was going to be the end of her. He had worked his way into her heart with his twinkling eye and his dazzling smile. His windswept beautiful blonde hair, his silly dreamy voice could make her knees go weak. She was crazy about Chad Dylan Cooper. But she'd keep that a secret until she was in her grave.

Because if Chad ever found out, she knew that she would never hear the end of it. And she had to admit, she was pretty good at hiding it. After all when Jackson had asked her if she was a fan and she had said no, she did mean it. She hated Chad Dylan Cooper, she hated his ego, the way he could push her buttons, but mostly because she was so head-over-heels for stomach churned as she ate her oatmeal. Her mind knew that it was crazy and stupid to have a crush on the bad boy of Hollywood. But unfortunately she was all ready in too deep. One touch of his hand made her head go all fuzzy.

But just then she remembered that Chad was supposed be out of town this week. So maybe she could spend some time with Jackson without thinking about Chad every other second. And so she was humming as she arrived in the dressing room, but Tawni was scowling.

"You locked me out of another relationship!" She whined. "You are just not as pretty as me!"

Sonny sighed happily Tawni sunk lower into her chair. She couldn't bear to tell her that Jackson would be coming by the studio today to see her. She could feel her smile growing, she had never been come on to so strong by a boy before, save for James Conroy. And she dearly hoped that Jackson wouldn't be another one of those…..

No, he had been so real with her. He had been so kind, but so had James… but Sonny shook the memory out of her head.

"He's coming by today," she let the words slip out without really thinking.

"What??!!!"

Sonny turned to face Tawni whose face had formed into an ugly expression of fury.

"Jackson is coming by today," she answered, but it came out more like a question.

"Oh, I see," Tawni replied, sinking farther into her chair and looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the biggest traitor of them all?"

Sonny laughed.

"Tawni he's just dropping by to say hi!"

"HAH! That's how it starts, he comes by to say hi, he'll ask for your number, he'll text you, and then you'll have yourself a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend… Jackson," Sonny replied in a daze.

Tawni growled and Sonny blushed.

"Sorry," she whispered as she headed looking over her script reviewing for their next sketch.

Tawni simply turned her back to her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Sonny's heart skipped but it was only Marshall.

"Are you ready girls?"

Tawni scowled at him but Sonny beamed. She couldn't help but wonder when Jackson would stop by. Sonny dressed quickly and hurried to set.

When she got there she saw that Nico and Grady were staring at someone across the set from them, jaws dropped. Sonny couldn't stop from grinning stupidly. She came around the corner and there was Jackson in a blue shirt and dark blue jeans. She was sure she looked ridiculous in her Madge costume. But instead of laughing at her, he warmly smiled.

"You are bringing back Madge?"

She nodded. Nico and Grady were now staring at Sonny like she had grown two heads.

"Guys, this is Jackson Tyler, Jackson this is Nico and Grady."

They glared at him.

"We know who he is," they said icily.

"Are they always like this?"

"No," she quickly responded. She glared at them and they smiled at him.

"Hi Jackson," they replied simultaneously and then disappeared.

It was just the two of them now.

"I have to go pretty soon," Sonny said regretfully.

"Can I watch?"

"I'm glad you asked! You can sit in my chair," she gestured to her black chair across from the set next to the camera.

He was so charming, and he was so sweet. He was quickly winning her heart. He laughed at every joke she made which Tawni hated. He smiled at her the whole time, and never took his eyes off of her even when she was off stage. Finally, rehearsal was over and she went over to him.

"You were great!" He said sweetly.

"Aw, thanks," she replied quietly. Her stomach growled. "Man, my tummy needs some yummy!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to go to the commissary to get some food." Figuring he wouldn't want to come with she stood up.

"I'll come with you."

She nodded and they talked all the way there. About the sketch, his favorite parts, the parts he thought were really cheesy, and the parts that he thought were just out there.

"I love when Tawni's character says I want butter, not margarine! It's totally funny because that's how Tawni really is!" Sonny exclaimed.

He laughed heartily as they walked into the commissary together. She stole a glance over at the Mackenzie Falls table. But he wasn't here. Thank goodness! She couldn't imagine what Chad would do if he saw her with Jackson Tyler. Suddenly everyone in the place was staring at the stud standing next to her.

"We can go sit down at the table."

He nodded uncomfortably. And Sonny went quickly up to the fro-yo machine and then sat back down. She was reaching for a napkin at the exact moment he was moving his arm and suddenly their skin made contact. He was just so warm. They made eye contact and she managed a shy smile as a light blush covered her cheeks as she pulled her arm back. Suddenly a cold wind entered the room and there was Chad and his posse standing in the doorway. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be gone! But he wasn't, he was walking towards them with a smirk on his face.

"Chad," she warned quietly, but Jackson merely smiled. Now Chad was standing behind them with a forced smile on his face.

"Hello _Random_," he said icily, and then his face contorted in a way that made his face look almost menacing. "Who's the guy?"

"_Chad,"_ Jackson answered with venom dripping from every syllable. Had these two met before?

Chad simply ignored this comment.

"See you later _Random_."

And then Chad was gone, and Sonny had to fight off the sinking feeling in her stomach. Jackson smiled at her.

"He's a gentleman."

"Oh yeah, the very example of one," she replied with a bright smile and they both laughed. She'd have to ask him about their little exchange later because she noticed that his hand had inched closer to hers on the table. But then it suddenly stopped and she noticed that Tawni had appeared in the doorway.

Sonny looked at Jackson sadly and he took the hint.

"I probably should go right?"

"Yeah," she responded quietly.

He suddenly reached for her hand. His skin was so warm. His eyes were so brown.

"This is my phone number," he said writing on her hand. "Please call or text me anytime you want Sonny."

He stood up with a broad smile.

"I'll see you later Sonny."

Her heart was fluttering happily as he walked out of the commissary. She sat there for a moment, staring at the phone number on her hand. She pulled out her phone and automatically added his number. When she finally got up she noticed that Chad was staring at her intently. She just smiled and waved.

_Eat your heart out Chad; Jackson Tyler likes me and I think I'm beginning to like him too. _

-x-

That night's show went extremely well. She could tell that her day with Jackson had really put her in an awesome mood. The audience laughed at all her jokes, and they loved the interaction between her and Tawni's character.

Sonny and Tawni were getting ready to leave for the night, when suddenly Tawni cornered her.

"Jackson likes you?"

Sonny held up the palm his number was written on slowly.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

Then she saw that Tawni was smiling.

_Wait what_?

"Why are you smiling? You've been mad at me all day!"

"I've realized how silly that is! I mean I have hundred of guys who fall all over themselves for me!" She said flipping her hair. But something was off.

"Ok," she said cautiously. But Tawni merely smiled again and waltzed out of the room like she had won the lottery. "That was weird."

But she pulled out her phone and looked at the contact Jackson. With her heart pounding she clicked NEW message.

_To: Jackson _

_From: Sonny_

_Hi. ~Sonny_

No more than a minute later he had responded.

_To: Sonny_

_Hi! _

-x-

They kept going constantly until about midnight when Sonny was finally getting tired, and she could tell Jackson was too because he was sending only one word messages.

_To: Jackson_

_From: Sonny_

_I'm tired; I think it's bedtime 4 Sonny. ~Sonny_

She sent the message and got her pj's on. Her phone buzzed.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Jackson_

_Can I call you? _

She smiled happily and responded with one word.

_Yes. _

One second later her phone was mooing quietly.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sonny," his voice was husky and tired.

"Hi! How are you?"

He laughed. "You know the answer to that."

"I know, "she replied as she sunk into her bed. " Can you believe that we've been texting constantly since eight?"

"I like talking to you Sonny."

She laughed.

"You definitely let a girl know when you like her don't you."

"I'm straightforward, I don't like beating around the bush."

"I like that," she responded. "Well, Jackson I think it's off to bed with me."

"Do you want to grab some breakfast tomorrow with me?"

She smiled.

"Yes please, pick me up at eight."

"Sounds good," he paused. "Goodnight Sonny," he replied sweetly.

"Goodnight Jackson."

With a click he hung up the phone and Sonny was still smiling.

She felt like she was floating on cloud! She sighed happily. And yet it was Chad's eyes were dancing in the back of her mind.

But maybe, just maybe Jackson could fix that.

Maybe, just maybe she could finally let it go.

-x-


	3. Breakfast

So, I screwed up. I said the party was on Friday night, which makes the last chapter Saturday and who works on Saturdays? Sorry about that guys. =( Pretend that they had to do some extra filming or something. Thank you for the reviews, and please if you favorite my story, or add me to author alert, I would like to know why! I wanna know I'm doin' well. :-) Reviews are my friends.. just a suggestion. ;) Love, Katie

Don't remind me, I don't own Sonny, I'm not wealthy... nope. I'm a College student from a small town. Whoop-dee-doo.

Breakfast

Her alarm was going off, it was seven o clock a.m. and it was time for her to get up and get ready for her breakfast with the second hottest boy in Hollywood.

Chad's eyes suddenly danced in her mind, like an apparition teasing her. She knew who she would rather be going out to breakfast with. She scolded herself, this was getting totally ridiculous. She hated him, and she needed to get him out of her life. Like sucking the poison from a snake bite. As she was thinking about this her mother appeared in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Just exactly who on earth were you talking at midnight last night young lady?"

"Jackson Tyler."

"Who is that?"

She pointed to a Twidark poster on her wall.

"Him," she responded.

"Oh, he's cute!"

"I know, and he's a total sweetheart."

"That's what you said about that James Conroy."

"I know mom, but this is different, I just know it."

"I hope so."

"We're going out to breakfast this morning."

Her mother was now smiling broadly.

"That's sweet."

She nodded.

"I need to get dressed!"

Her mother took the hint and left the doorway. She picked out a yellow short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. She grabbed her purse as she hurried downstairs and grabbed her purse. She was going to meet him at the Perkins down the road. A star like him at Perkins! She laughed at this thought but she got on the bus and it took her to the intersection she wanted. She hopped off at the Perkins.

He was sitting in an old small white car. Not at all the car she expected him to be driving. But he was not a typical Hollywood boy. He was still clinging onto the person he was before he came here.

"Good morning," he said warmly.

"Good morning," she responded.

"So are you hungry?"

"I'm starving!"

He chuckled.

"Good to hear."

They were seated and Sonny was eyeing an omelet with cheese and ham. The people were staring but she simply smiled back at them.

"Don't you ever get sick of people staring?"

He looked up from his menu.

"Yeah, I mean it's like I'm not human or something."

"Oh, I know what you mean! Grady and Nico look at me like that all the time," she laughed.

He smirked and looked back down at his menu.

"So, tell me about yourself Sonny Munroe. I know you're from Wisconsin."

"Well, my name is actually Allison, but I just sort of adopted Sonny. I'm an only child and I like it that way. I like the color yellow, but I love blue. I always dreamed of being a star, and an internet video got me here. I have a best friend who still lives out in Wisconsin, and my mom is amazing."

He raised his eyes cautiously. He was going to ask the question.

"What about your dad?"

She smiled softly, and began playing with her thumbs nervously.

"He died when I was a baby," she said simply. "He was in a plane crash," she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he replied.

"It's okay, I don't really remember him. I think it's harder on mom. It took me so long to get her on a plane again. She still doesn't like it."

He nodded as he folded his hands on the table.

"She pretends like she doesn't think about him, but I know she does."

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"What about you?" She said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, well I was raised in Philadelphia the oldest of three boys. My mom and dad were high school sweethearts; they are coming up on 30 years soon."

Sonny grinned.

"I love the color blue as well. I love hamburgers, country music and a good laugh. I got discovered for Twidark when I auditioned for the part of an extra," he smiled warmly. "And I love So Random."

She smiled as their food arrived.

"I like that you aren't afraid to eat, I like when girls eat."

She threw him a confused look.

"All the girls here eat salads, but you, you seem to like real food."

She laughed. "I'm from Wisconsin."

He nodded as he took a bite of his French toast.

"So, what is your favorite kind of food?"

"Italian or Mexican," she smiled. "What is your favorite?"

"Oh, it really depends on the day," he responded. She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. This guy was really a good fit for her!

He smiled as he finished his French toast.

"Oh," she said sadly looking at her phone. "I suppose it's time for me to go," she whispered.

"I'll drive you," he offered. "And don't worry about paying; I'll get both of us."

"Thanks!"

He smiled.

"It's not a problem Sonny."

She bit her lower lip as he grinned at her. They walked to his small car.

"This is not what I expected a star to drive, I like it."

He smiled knowingly.

"So, what time do you get off work usually?"

"About eight," she said.

He nodded as though thinking about this information.

"Sonny, is there something going on between you and Chad?" He suddenly asked.

She scowled as she looked up at him.

"No, why does everyone think there is?"

"I don't know. He did seem pretty jealous yesterday when he saw us together."

"Well, he just hates thinking that there might be someone better looking than him in Hollywood," she laughed.

"I just heard that he's a little protective of you, and I thought it was just a rumor, but he seemed pretty mad this afternoon."

"Trust me, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like me, he is a complete jerk to me."

"That's what makes me nervous!"

Sonny threw him a confused look. But he just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's only mad because I still haven't fallen for him. It just doesn't add up in his mind that there is a girl that doesn't like him in the world," she told him truthfully.

He looked up from the steering wheel as he parked.

"Who freaked you out?"She asked.

"Tawni," he said quietly. "She told me that if I was to get involved with you that Chad would be sure to intervene."

"HAH! Tawni is just jealous, she wanted you for herself. She knows that Chad hates me."

"She told me about James Conroy…" he started. Sonny's eyes grew wide. "She said that Chad was jealous of him."

Sonny laughed.

"Really, there is nothing going on between us Jackson."

His eyes twinkled with joy.

"Well, in that case I do believe I feel safe asking you out now," he replied.

Her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"It's obvious I like you, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I'd really like to officially go on a date with you."

She nodded again, speechless.

"I'll pick you up at six o clock tomorrow night okay?"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" He exclaimed half insulted by her question. She smiled and waved as he drove off.

She'd have to talk to Tawni about her jealousy issues. Stupid Tawni, telling Jackson she had a thing with Chad, they did not nor did they ever have a _thing._

_Tawni, we need to have a chat. ~Sonny_

-x-


	4. Meatball Monday

Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. =) I'm sorry for the mistakes I make; I really do try to catch them. Like I warned, there will be Jackson and Sonny. Love, Katie

Yep, I don't own Sonny with a Chance, ask me again tomorrow. =)

Meatball Monday

She woke up Monday morning feeling like she had switched bodies with someone else. She had shared another late night conversation with Jackson the night before just about random things. Mostly about her however which was refreshing.

As she was putting on her makeup her phone buzzed with a text. Jackson had texted her reminding her of their date tonight. _She _had a date! She had a date; she hadn't had a date since James. No guy had seemed interested in her since then. She didn't know why.

She was thinking about this as she walked towards her dressing room. And as she turned into the hallway she saw Chad and her heart did the conga in her chest.

"Oh, Sonny you were exactly who I was looking for."

"What do you want Chad?" She asked a little bit too icily.

She had been in such a good mood, now Chad had to come along and ruin it! Make her heart do flips, she didn't want her heart to do flips for him anymore, and it would certainly help if he would ignore her in general!

He smiled.

"Oh are we a little hostile this morning Sonny?" He paused and smirked. "I came to grace you with my presence, of course."

"Is that so?"

He nodded, but she turned away from him.

"Normally that would've charmed you, what's up with you?"

She sighed happily her mood suddenly changing. She thought of Jackson, and his sweet caring nature unlike the jerk standing next to her.

"Oh nothing," she replied.

Chad appeared beside her, his eyebrow raised with a smart smirk on his face.

"Does this have something to do with that _stupid_ Jared fellow?"

"Jackson, Chad. His name is Jackson."

His smirk suddenly vanished.

"And I do believe you will find all about it tomorrow," she said quietly.

His eyes met hers. Why did his eyes have to be so blue? The smirk returned to his face as though he knew she was thinking this.

"Well, I'm not too worried. You still get lost in my eyes so it can't be that serious."

"Well you don't know everything Chad."

He scowled.

"You aren't serious about him, are you?" There was a tone in his voice she couldn't quite decipher.

"Maybe I am!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

She went inside her dressing room and slammed the door behind her. He was so infuriating, her head was absolutely throbbing. She tried hard to picture Jackson's eyes, but it was Chad's eyes that were painted in her mind.

Eventually however the nervousness and excitement over her date that evening resurfaced causing her to enter into a more pleasant state of mine. As a result rehearsal went well, but it always did on Meatball Mondays'. Everyone was in a good mood, except for Tawni who was back to glaring at her again. She was almost as bipolar as Chad.

Sonny walked over to Tawni who had her arms crossed and pretended like she wasn't there, examining herself in the mirror for umpteenth time.

"Tawni, I know you're mad, but he asked me out on a date."

"I know, I heard."

Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"I have connections," she replied and Sonny shifted awkwardly.

"Anyway, we are going out tonight and I want you to know if something happens, you'll be the first to know."

"Why do you think I care?" Tawni directed.

"Because you love gossip," she replied.

Tawni let a small smile cross her tight lips for a single moment.

"Fine," she breathed and from then on even Tawni was in a slightly better mood.

After the taping, she was so nervous that her hands were shaking. So she put on one of her favorite dresses to make her feel more comfortable. When he arrived at eight o clock she smiled.

"So, where are we going?"

"We are going to a play," he said stiffly, obviously sort of nervous about this whole thing.

"It's eight o clock all ready, my mom has a ten o clock curfew," she told him afraid that this would affect his plans.

"Oh don't worry Sonny I all ready cleared the whole thing with your mom," her mouth fell open.

"What?" He asked, laughing at the surprised look she was giving him.

"That's just so gentleman like!" She exclaimed happily.

"Well, my dad always told me to be a gentleman you can never go wrong by being a gentleman, can you?"

"No, your dad is a smart man," she said sweetly and he nodded in agreement.

"Which play are we seeing?"

"One of my own personal favorites The Glass Menagerie, have you heard of it?"

"Oh, I love that one! I love the poor girl with the bad, what is it, foot?"

He laughed.

"You know, I don't remember it's been too long since I've seen it."

She laughed as they arrived at a University Theater.

"Hopefully this is okay," he said as he turned off the engine. She smiled at him.

"Jackson, this is perfect," she was impressed but mostly she was relieved that there was a good chance that there would be no press here.

"Good," he said as they stepped out of the car. He offered his arm to assist her to the door, and she gladly took it.

They found their seats and sat back and enjoyed the play. It was perfect; she even let him put his arm around her. After the play was over she was feeling strangely encouraged and turned to Jackson who was also smiling broadly.

"Did you like it?"

"It was as good as I remembered," she said sweetly. "Thank you," she whispered and took his hand in her own as they walked out of the theater. They went to the car.

"Well, it's pretty late," Sonny said checking her phone.

"Sonny, you'll go out with me again, right?"

"Yeah, I had a really good time with you," she nodded.

But he still hadn't made it 'official' yet and she appreciated it. Getting that title would complicate things right now. This way it gave everyone, specifically Tawni, a little time to adjust.

As they parked in front of her apartment he smiled at her.

"What time tomorrow?"

"Well, what time works?"

"I always am free after eight," she said warmly.

"Yeah, but that's kind of late for supper."

"Well, maybe we can get some dessert?"

"That sounds perfect Sonny, dessert it is."

After this he looked up at her sadly.

"It is time to go home," she nodded knowingly.

So they hopped into his car and he drove her home. And as she basked in the warmth of his hand she realized that had been a good 'date' and she would definitely be excited for tomorrow.

-x-

Please review. :( Love, Katie


	5. Winning Hearts

*Sigh* I must really suck at this writing thing. I apologize for the IRRITATINGLY stupid mistakes I make. Thank you for sticking with me. Love, Katie

No own Sonny. Finally saw Candy Face, super cute!

Winning Hearts 

Sonny woke up the next knowing that her face would be all over Tween Weekly, but this did not break her spirits. She turned up the volume to one of her favorite songs and as she was putting on her makeup her mother appeared in the doorway grinning.

"I take it your date went well?"

"He wants to take me out again," Her mother's jaw dropped. "Don't mom; it's not a big deal, he hasn't asked me to be his 'official girlfriend' yet, we're just sort of test driving for a few days I think."

"Not a big deal!" Her mom snorted. "Hah!" Her mother cried as she raced out of the room. She snickered to herself as her phone mooed with a call from Jackson.

"Good morning Sonny," he said happily.

"Good morning!"

"You aren't always this chipper in the morning are you?"

"Most of the time I am yeah."

"We will have to fix that."

She giggled as she closed the door to her room and went out to meet her mom in the car.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Well, I am filming a promo for the next movie in the Tridark series, it's called New Dark."

"Oh, sounds good!"

"Yeah, I think it will be, the main character, Elliot is being pursued by a beautiful werewolf who wants nothing more than to destroy his sweetheart bride."

"Oh! Sounds dramatic!"

"Oh, it will be," he said dramatically. "Anyway, I'd better get to makeup, but I will call you around noon okay? So make sure you have your phone on."

"Done," she replied and then they hung up.

"He's been calling a lot lately," her mother scorned.

"He calls because I like talking to him."

Her mother smiled as they pulled up to the studio lot.

"That's sweet honey."

She saw Chad's car empty car parked not far from where she was being let off. It had a big sign saying _CDC only_ pinned on the grass in front of it. She laughed as she pulled the sign out of the grass and chucked it in a nearby garbage can; today was going to be a very good day.

She walked into the studio and Tawni was sitting in her chair with a frown on her face. She held up a Tween Weekly to show a picture of Sonny and Jackson at the play.

_Sonny/ Jackson spotted at play. Is this the end of Channy? _

"So you two are officially dating, right?"

"Well sort of," she responded happily. But Tawni wasn't listening; she was too busy applying her lipstick.

Soon it was noon and she was walking in the hallway to the Commissary, checking her phone for the umpteenth time and then she ran straight into someone.

She looked straight up into the eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper. Instantly there was an annoying swooping sensation in her stomach.

"_Munroe_," he said and Sonny couldn't help but notice there was more coldness in his remark than usual.

"Hi Chad," she said with a smile.

Suddenly he held up a copy of Tween Weekly Magazine right in front of her face.

"This is where my handsome face is supposed to be!" He exclaimed pointing at the cover. "What is your face doing there?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Chad, you really need get over yourself."

He scowled. "Like I said, this is where my face is supposed to be," he shot back quickly. But she merely smiled up at him. "Not that kid Jared's!"

"_Jackson_, Chad, his name is Jackson," she said simply.

"Jared, Jackson same difference," he replied.

She was about to retort when her phone started to moo. She smiled happily and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sonny," Jackson's sweet voice said on the other line. Chad was looking at her like she had just committed a crime by answering a phone call while talking to him.

"The nerve of some people," he said icily as he walked away. Sonny just merely smiled and waved goodbye.

"Sorry about that, I had to get rid of a pest," she apologized.

Jackson laughed on the other end.

"Chad giving you trouble?"

"No! Of course he's not!" She tried to deny it, but she knew it was totally obvious she was denying it. Jackson laughed again.

"Well, I tried to tell you he might give you trouble."

"Yeah, but not more than usual," she responded quietly. "So how is filming going?"

"Really good," but he laughed. "Except my co-star Bella Stewart keeps messing up her lines."

Sonny gulped, she had forgotten that Jackson worked with hot girls like Bella Stewart. A small twinge of insecurity came over her but it passed as quickly as it came.

"I bet she's really sweet, huh?" she could hardly keep the anxiety from her voice. Jackson laughed again.

"Don't worry; she's pretty serious with another guy."

"Oh that's good!" She sighed in relief, and then laughed at her silliness.

"It's good to know that you are protective of me though, it's a good starting place." "Oh well, Sonny they are calling me back to filming, have a good day though okay?"

"Yeah, you too," she responded and then hung up her phone.

She smiled as she rose from the table and hummed a happy tune to herself. She was passing by the Mackenzie Falls table and saw Chad; talking to some cute girl she had never seen. And her heart sunk faster than the Titanic. In a matter of seconds Sonny went from happy to wanting to scratch the girl's eyes out and pull out all her hair. She glared at Chad, but he seemed not to notice. She bit her lip and directed her eyes away from the two and stomped down the hallway.

Who was Chad dating now, some hot model? She growled unhappily as she walked into her dressing room.

"Whoa, did you have your first fight with Jackson all ready?" Tawni asked with a bit too much excitement in her voice.

"No, Chad was talking to some _bimbo_. He just makes me so mad!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Wait a second! You're jealous aren't you?"

Sonny glared at Tawni. "I'm not jealous Tawni."

"I think you are."

"I am not!"

"You are too!!!"

"Excuse me ladies, but you need to get ready for tonight's show!" Marshall said quietly, obviously trying to avoid them lashing out at him.

They glared at each other for a moment but eventually Tawni sat down with a huff, but managed to get in the last word anyway.

"Jealous."

-x-

Tawni was right. Sonny had been extremely jealous of the girl Chad had been with. More jealous than she had been when Jackson had told her he was filming with Bella.

Horrified she realized that even though she was basically dating Jackson her feelings for Chad hadn't budged a single inch. It was sort of like running up against a brick wall,. But she wouldn't lose hope.

Just then her cell phone rang, and she answered.

"I'll pick you up after the show tonight, okay?"

"That sounds good!"

And after she hung up she quickly hurried off to get ready for to go out to get ready to grab some light dessert.

It was a simple pair of nice jeans and a form fitting top that she had to admit, looked pretty good on her.

Soon Jackson was standing outside her dressing room door, smiling.

"So, where shall we get dessert?"

"I love that cake place," she asserted.

"The Cake Palace it is," he said with a smile.

Dessert was a lot of fun, they talked and laughed about different things, just enjoying the small moments. At one point he reached across the table and took her hand in his own.

"I really like you Sonny, and I was curious if maybe you want to be my official girlfriend?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I will Jackson."

"Okay, tomorrow night I'll take you someplace super special even if it gets late."

As he drove her home, she felt like she was lost in a dream world. Her boyfriend just happened to be the star of one of the biggest movies of all time.

How weird was that thought? She still didn't believe it as she settled into bed that night. He was sweet, a regular prince charming, and a knight on a white horse. Girls swooned over him, fainted whenever they saw him, and out of all the girls he could have, he had picked her.

Yet, here she was wishing that he would be a certain blue eyed boy. Yes, even though Jackson deserved her heart he had to win it from none other than the Chad Dylan Cooper.

If it was from anyone else he might've had a chance…..

She sighed.

_Good luck Jackson._

-x-

Well, did you like it? Hopefully!


End file.
